A Cloud's Truth
by Moonlight Hanyou Girl
Summary: Awesome story created by yours truly! A story that maybe a lot of you guys can relate to so please just read and give it a chance cause I suck at summaries....


**(A/N:** Hi guys! Yeah, I bet alot of you out there are asking why I'm making this story when I should be continuing 'If Only...' right? Well I needed a little break from it and my Best Friend's birthday was coming up, so for her birthday I made her this story. I'm not sure if it really has to do with anything, but I'm immensely proud of this story. Either ways though, you can still flame me. I am not, however, responsible if my skyscraper best friend, AZ, and my tempermental boyfriend come and hunt you down . Well, I also notice that this story has alot of Spanish in it. For those of you who don't understand Spanish, I will have a little translation thingy at the bottom. And please, for the love of all that is good in this world, _**REVIEW**_!! Oh and one more thing: I'm not really sure whether or not to continue this story on Fanfiction. I mean, I got the few next chapters, but if you guys would just rather keep this a one-shot, by all means tell me and that's what it'll be.**)**

_**Drip Drip Drip...**_

The first drops of rain began to fall from the ominous clouds that had been hanging around the sky for the past week. They had been hanging around so long giving off a dingy mood, that knowing the rain was finally being released gave a freeing sense of relief, like filling your lungs with precious air after diving so deeply into the unbeknownst parts of the ocean.

_My heart beats faster_

_So many things on my mind_

_What goes through yours when you think of me?_

_How I wish for a sign..._

"Hey, I think it's time to call it quits you guys!" Angel shouted towards his friends, catching the football in midair. "The rain's starting to fall and it doesn't look like it's gonna be a little mist either."

Coming to a halt several yards away from the guys' after-school game, I stood there and watched attentively. A sudden gust of wind blew my long thick hair in my face and caused me to cross my arms closer to my chest._ 'No matter how thick this sweater is, I always feel the cold. Stupid winter! But oh no, we had to live in the state wheres there's like 6 months of winter!' _

Cursing inside my head, I turned back and watched the end of the game. Though I had felt a drop of rain fall on my head only a minute ago, it wasn't really coming down enough to start making mud puddles. _'Then how,'_ I wondered, _'Is it that guys can magically make mud appear on their faces and clothes in less than ten minutes?'_

_'Idiots.'_ I rolled my eyes and smiled as I watched Angel tackle Jamie into the ground making the rest of the guys fall back. After a roaring cheer from one of the teams, they began grabbing their backpacks and binders from the wall of a huge block that was just randomly built on our school field. _'Smart architects that designed that weird block on the field. I wonder if it really has a hot tub at the top like everyone says there is...'_

"Alright, later guys!"

"Yeah! Later suckers! Rematch on Friday!"

"Better watch yourselves until then."

"See ya."

The guys began walking towards different gates, heading in the different directions of their houses. Finally all had left until only two had remained: Angel and _Him_.

_Him_ . That one person that ignored me constantly, paying more attention to others. He who would always find some way to insult me, even if my best friend kept saying "You know he's only kidding." That guy who would always find ways to annoy me even further, and anger me as well. That guy who was _unbelievably_ my crush.

He was that one guy who I would probably never understand why. Why I liked him, that is. We had known each other since middle school, but we never really talked. He was just always...quiet. There were various times when I had tried talking to him, but all my attempts were in vain. School just went by and me and him made very little contact. In 8th grade though, the most horrible thing happened. My parents forced me to move away to California, causing me to go into a kind of depression, having to leave everyone I loved behind, especially my best friend. Now, it was then that something weird happened. My best friend kept calling me, but after a few times those calls became 3-way calls with you-know-who. It was shocking! But apparently what I found out was that my best friend had gotten depressed too. She cried so much, and even though we had other good friends, they just couldn't comfort her. Somehow though, _He _was able to. From what she told me, he had been there for her a lot when she had been so sad, and he had always managed to make her laugh. He managed to connect with her in a way no one else but me had managed to. So, he had become her best friend too. For a while, all 3 of us kept having 3-way calls, and a lot of them did cheer me up. In the summer I even got to go back again and stay with my best friend at her house for a while. That was probably the best summer of both our lives! We hung out a lot, especially with _Him_. We had a great time, and it was probably around that time, when he gave me a piggy back ride in the park that I really realized it: I liked him. I secretly had a kind of attraction to him before, but it wasn't a crush. I think it was because he payed so little attention to me, when everybody gave so much, that it made me _want_ his attention. But on that summer day in the park I had really started liking him. Besides, he _had_ gotten cuter over time. I had to go back eventually, but after about another month in that horrible place (from my point of view) a miracle happened! My parents and I moved back to Utah! And just in time for all of us to go to high school!

So, we all kind of got back to how it was before I had left. Me and my best friend were just as close, my friends were still waiting, and we were now in High School. And I think that this is where my problem began. I had been liking _Him_, who had been pretty awesome over the summer, but now he kinda seemed like his old self to me again. He ignored me, and now that he was best friends with my best friend too, we saw a lot more of each other. We fought a lot though, and once it got so bad that he said I "Barely qualify as a friend". I'm probably stupid, but after all that I still liked him. Then again though, not all of our times were bad. He did even call me beautiful once.

_'Stupid stupid me. Why did I have to like him?!'_

"Hey Rose!" came a shout right behind me that caused me to scream a little. I spun around to see who that could possibly--!

"Jamie," I spoke, softening up at once. Jamie was a great guy who had always given me advice on whatever problems I had. He was always there, and we confided a lot of things to each other. In a way he was practically a best friend too.

"Jamie...!" I growled, remembering what he had done a few seconds ago. "I'm not deaf you know!"

"Haha yeah I know. Still, it's fun to do that. Besides what were _you_ doing here? Checking us out again?" He began flexing, showing off whatever 'muscle' he had. "Well who could blame you?"

His trick worked though, causing me to fall into a laughing coma.

"Well," he straightened up, running his hand through his muddy hair and grinning, "Now, if you're done mocking my manhood, what do you say I walk you to your place? It's on the way anyhow and you'd better not stay out here much longer. Look at those clouds."

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer..." My eyes darted around him to where the two guys were still standing.

"Rose..."

"I know! I know!" a sheepish look crossed my face because I knew where he was headed now... Protective Brother Mode.

His eyes suddenly got a stern look to them, but I looked a little closer and saw something else too: concern. "You know how I feel about you doing this kind of thing. I don't want you getting hurt Rose."

"I know but don't worry, I'm not staying for long. Besides what could happen?"

"Rose--"

"Hi!" Lily smiled, coming up to the both of us, cutting off Jamie's objections.

"_Hi Lily!" I greeted my best friend. 'Yes! You lifesaver! I absolutely love you!' _

"Hey," Jamie greeted with a smile.

"Listen Jamie, don't worry about her," she gave a wave of her hand.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "How did you--?"

"I know these things. I'll take care of her. I mean come on I knew her longer than you and you gotta admit, I protected her pretty well before you came along, right?"

"Right..." he sighed.

"Right. And besides, I got a project I need some help on. I could definitely use her help," she grinned. "So whaddaya say?"

"I don't know..." he still argued.

Me and Lily looked at each other for a second, then back at Jamie. "Aww come on! Pretty Please?" We did our best puppy-dog faces, trying to break him down. If that didn't work, nothing would.

"Fine. But you," he pointed to Lily, "You have got to start talking to me more. It's been like ages since we last talked!"

"Hmm" she shrugged. "Busy."

Suddenly a mischievous look crossed her face as she rushed into him, her hands circling his shoulders. "You missed me didn't you?! Haha I knew you would! Aww, see buddy, toldja you couldn't last long without talking to me!" she nearly shouted while pulling away, still grinning.

"At least I admit it," he chuckled.

"Yeah but it's_ different," she protested. "_You're_ supposed _to miss me, I'm not supposed to miss you_. _

"Well," he laughed, "I knew you still missed me. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Ha! Oh please. Conceited much?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh sure. Drop your pants_ one _time and they call you conceited," he raised his hands to the sky. "By the way," he turned back to her, "Sorry for poking your eye. Can't help how big it is," he winked.

"EWW!" I shouted. Best friends acting perverted was _so_ weird!

_Lily continued, ignoring my shouts. "Oh Hun," she put a hand around his neck, "You kept bragging, and when you actually showed it, I was so disappointed. All I saw was a speck of dust!" she smirked, pulling away._

"Oh, that was cold," he groaned dramatically.

"You deserve it," she giggled. "Rose?"

I was clutching a tree nearby, gagging my guts out.

"Oh come on," Lily laughed, coming up to me. "You know we'd never do that. We were just joking around."

"Are you guys done then?" I asked warily.

"For now anyways," Lily smiled. Apparently they loved to nauseate me, and they knew just how. "Aren't you supposed to be heading home Jamie?"

"Kicking me out already?" he smiled.

"We're already out dumb-butt," Lily laughed.

"Well you know what I mean. But anyways yeah," he glanced at his watch. "Last chance Rose. I can still walk you home. I got chocolate..." he tempted.

"OOH! CHOCOLATE?!" Lily cut in.

"Not for you," he pointed. She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned back to face me.

"What are you, a kidnapper?" I joked.

"Fine. Can't say I didn't try," he turned and began walking. He stopped at mid-step, turning back to Lily.

"_Here," he tossed a shiny rectangle at her. She caught it in mid-air, confused. After reading the label she turned back to him, dramatically teary-eyed. "Milk chocolate almond? You do care!"_

"Later," he winked, then continued his step.

"Bye!" we waved.

"I love him. He's totally awesome!" Lily smiled once he turned the corner.

"Because he gave you chocolate?"

"Probably. Well, I'll be inside if you need me," she spoke through a mouthful of chocolate-almond squares.

"Wait, you're not taking me with you?"

"Uh...No?" she uttered.

"What about that project you said you could use my help with?"

_She grinned mischievously. "I said I could use your help. I never said I was actually gonna."_

"Loophole?" I asked.

"Technically I didn't tell him you would help, so I didn't lie to him. Besides, I thought you wanted to stay here and watch him," she nudged with her head. "I saw that longing look in your eyes, so I stepped in. I thought that was reading the 'Best Friend Instinct' pretty well."

"Aww I love you!" I hugged her.

"I know you do," she hugged back. Suddenly I heard crunching noises by my ear.

"Are you eating your chocolate bar while hugging me?" I asked.

"Uh...No?" she wiped the almond crumbs from her lips.

"You weirdo!" I laughed, hugging her again.

"Oi..."

"What?" I faced her.

Her hands flew to my shoulders and spun me around.

"Oh crap..."

"Yeah..."

I saw what she had been talking about. Walking towards us were none other than the guys we had been looking at earlier.

"No..."

"Yeah..."

"No...!" I half-shrieked.

"Yup..."

"Not..."

"You know it..."

"Emilio..." I muttered my enemy/crush's name under my breath.

"And Angel..." she added.

"Ok," she breathed, roughly turning me around to face her again. "I'm gonna run away to Mexico and I'll send for you in two weeks. Bye!" she began running.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around before she could make her escape. "What's your problem anyways? Emilio's your best friend so why are you so nervous?"

"It's not Emilio I'm running away from. It's...Angel."

"What?"

"I don't know! It's just that when I'm around him I get all... _bubbly_ inside and I can't control myself! I just wanna...AUGH!" she strangled the air.

It's ok, I understand how you feel," I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Emilio greeted, poking Lily's stomach as his own way of saying hi to her.

"Hi Rose. Hey...Lily," Angel greeted, staring a little at Lily.

"Hey," she smiled nervously at Angel, then poked Emilio back.

"Hi peoples," I waved.

"_Hey Lily? Ven __aquí," Emilio grabbed her shoulders and guided her away to a tree a few yards away, clearly out of earshot, before she could object. _

"So..." Angel began, suddenly remembering I was there. I just rolled my eyes. "What's been going on Rose?"

"Eh. Nothing much just the same old stuff. You?"

"Same old same ol--"

"NO!" Lily shouted, making us look in their direction. I tried to listen to what it was they were saying, but Emilio put a hand over her mouth to calm her down. She clasped his hand in hers, lowering it. She began to argue with him again looking like she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly all the protests stopped and he let go of her hand, wrapping it around her neck instead. The two best friends stood there hugging for a while, something I had envied in the beginning.

"They go pretty good together huh?" Angel spoke, looking dejected.

"Lily and Emilio?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You... You gotta be kidding me," I nearly laughed. He just stood there looking at me like I was high. "I think you got it mixed up. Lily and Emilio aren't going out, they're just friends. They act stupid and perverted with each other sometimes, but they're just friends."

"Really?" His eyes suddenly brightened up.

"Yeah. Me and Lily are best friends, so if anything was going on between those two, I'd be the first to know."

Angel got a little grin on his face all of a sudden, making me suspicious.

"Hey. Do you like her?" I asked bluntly.

"Like...her? Who her?"

"Oh the Queen of England. Lily smart one!"

"_Chalé. You have a temper don't you?" He stepped away._

"Just answer the question," I got impatient.

"_Of course not!" he laughed nervously, averting my eyes. "Where'd you get an idea like __that?"_

"Oh that's too bad," I smirked. "If you liked her, I could have helped you out. She was talking about you just before you guys got here. Now what was it she said...?" I smiled mischievously. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, clearly impatient to hear what I had to say.

"Hey," Lily suddenly came up to us. I glanced in her direction and I couldn't help but notice that she looked just like a small child who had been scorned, face slightly pink from a blush, biting her lip while twirling a smal strand of her shoulder-length hair around her finger, and her eyes that refused to look at us.

"So what was that..." I trailed off seeing as her only reply was a shake of her head.

"Emilio came walking behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders once he reached us. Lily gave a quick look behind her to Emilio who just stared at her for a moment.

"...Hey Angel..?" She breathed, her voice trembling.

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

"Do...Do you wanna help me out with a project inside?" she asked, her blush returning once again.

"Sure..." he smiled.

She looked up with a similar smile on her face and walked up to him. "Come."

They began walking together up the stairs into the school. Reaching the top of the stairs I noticed his hand trembled a lot, then began reaching for hers. She suddenly turned to face him and he hid his hand away, sheepishly smiling. After a confusing moment, she shrugged then continued on her way.

_'That liar...' I couldn't help but smirk. _

_**Drip Drip Drip...**_

I felt a raindrop fall on my lips a second before I stepped into the building.I brushed my lips with my fingertips, the cool moisture transferring onto the tip of my finger.

_'Doesn't it feel good to release some truth from your heavy conscious dark cloud? Even if the truth is in the form of such a tiny raindrop...'_

"So... Wheres your project Lily?" Angel gasped for breath after climbing a few flights of stairs.

"What? You're tired already?" I arched an eyebrow coming to a stop at a landing.

"Hey, you didn't have to chase down huge guys and tackle them into the ground, did ya now?" he replied with a huge grin, proud of his skills through all the pain.

"True..." I pursed my lips in thought. I continued climbing after a moment's pause.

"Hey wait up!" he gasped.

_**A few minutes and a lot of stops later...**_

"Come on," I giggled, helping him up after he dramatically crawled the last flight of stairs.

"Hey, slow down will--Woah!" His leg caught on the edge of the last stair as I pulled his arm, causing him to lose balance. He tried to grab onto something when suddenly I felt a great weight fall on top of me, causing me to fall back looking at the ceiling. The only thing worse was the pain I felt at the back of my head when it crashed on the hard linoleum floor.

I winced, unable to open my eyes from the pain. My arms were bent by my side, grabbing at something soft and cloth-like.

"Lily? Lily are you ok?!" I opened my eyes and saw arms on either side of my head. Looking up I saw Angel bent over me, laughter in his eyes.

"Ow... You jerk...!" One of my hands let go of the soft cloth and reached for the back of my head, rubbing it to ease the pain.

"Sorry. Is your head ok?"

"Ow! You suck..." I winced again, but began laughing a little.

"Well who was the one pulling me?" he laughed.

"Well why did you have to fall on top of me?" I complained.

"Well, sorry.." He sighed, after a few moments' thought.

"It's ok..." I said looking up. My eyes grew wide with surprise when they realized how close we really were.. I saw his faces, inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Another blush began creeping up on my cheeks.

"Here, I'll get off," he said, noticing my blush. He did a kind of push-up, but stopped half-way.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't off me already, but kind of glad in a way.

"Well, if you want me off, you kinda have to let go," he glanced at my hand that had remained at my side, still clutching the cloth.

"Oh..." I said, letting go of the cloth, noticing for the first time that it was his sweater I had grasped in the fall.

After he was off, I propped myself up on my elbows and he stretched out his hand. I gladly took it, feeling the warmth in it take over the coldness in mine.

"_¡Chalé!_" he exclaimed, feeling my ice-cold hand. "Did you die when I fell on top of you or something? You're colder than the snow!"

"Then why don't you let go?" I asked

"I'm not that greedy," he gave a wide grin and bowed, crossing his hand over his heart. "I can share the warmth with those less fortunate than I."

"Oh ha-ha," I muttered, pulling back my hand.

"Oh come on. Don't take it up the butt!" he laughed, catching up to me after I began walking away.

_'That sounded so wrong...' _ I thought, continuing my stride until we reached the furthermost door in a hall. "Here," I pointed to the ceiling above me, "is where you will find out about my project. Are you sure you want to help though?"

"Yea... But I didn't know you were experimenting on the ceiling..." he looked up to where I pointed.

"No dumb-butt!" A laugh escaped my lips. "How, or why, would I experiment on a ceiling? Besides, its not an experiment, its more of a...problem." I began climbing a ladder attached to the wall. Coming to a stop momentarily, I reached up and opened the trapdoor in the ceiling. My legs continued to climb until finally my hands felt the cool rough feel of cement. My head emerged first, feeling a cold gust of wind and another raindrop fall. I pulled myself through, then turned back to help Angel.

"Do you like torturing my muscles through more pain than they're already in?" he grunted, grabbing my outstretched hand and using his other to pull himself through.

"No _way_!" I mock-gasped. "How did you find out? Who told you?" I gave a dramatic expression, but couldn't pull it off and ended up laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha," he crossed his arms with a sarcastic tone.

I smiled and walked over to a ledge, looking out over the field where we were just moments ago. I could see Rose and Emilio talking. Suddenly Emilio walked away, leaving Rose standing there alone. After a few moments she followed him, grabbed his backpack and turned him around. _'What's going on down there...?' _

"Nice place..." Angel whistled, eyeing our surroundings, turning away my attention from my two best friends below us.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it? I turned my back to the ledge and sat down on it, eyeing him. Another gust of wind came and I found myself rubbing my hands up and down my arms. _'Why did I choose today of all days to come without a sweater?'_

I shivered, then felt something soft and warm being draped over my shoulders. I looked up and saw Angel standing over me. "Sorry it's a little muddy," he said.

"Angel... It's ok. I'm not that cold. Here," I said removing the sweater from myself and held it out to him.

He put his hands up and shook his head. "Take it. I don't want you getting sick, especially not if you have your project due soon."

"Are you sure?" I raised a brow, still holding up his sweater to him.

"Positive." he took the sweater form my hands then draped it over my shoulders again. I pulled my hands through and hugged him. He just stood there for a second before wrapping his arms around me as well. After a moment we let go, a little awkward silence appearing.

"Ok," he cleared his throat after a moment. "So where's your project?" he asked again.

I stood and walked over to a small table covered by various plants and flowers and reached into the middle of the greenery. There was a small _click!_ then a song began playing.

_Uno, dos tres, c'mon baby_

_Uno, dos, tres, c'mon baby_

_Uno dos, tres, c'mon baby_

_Oyé muchacha_

_Tell me what is going on, like ¿que te pasa?_

_You listen to my cha-cha and you can't stop movin_

_I see groovin all night._

_The apple dancers, show me how you move your feet_

_Now let me see._

_I got you goin crazy_

_Cause my beat is fire..._

Angel listened, then looked towards me, a lucid look of confusion in his eyes.

"See," I walked towards him, "My project is more of a problem. For dance class, I have my final coming up. The teacher said we had to dance to a song of our choice, but on one condition: It had to be partner dancing."

"Ok..." he listened

"Well see, I can dance okay. I mean, I can move when I try, and it's not so bad. But when it's parter dancing, I just can't dance. There's just something about dancing with a partner that is just so... awkward. I guess I just don't have the guts to do that. And see, I know you, for a fact, can dance really well. I've seen the multi-cultural assemblies," I explained after he looked at me with more confusion, wondering how I knew that. "I was just wondering if you could tell me a few tricks to relax or something. Please? I seriously can't fail this final it'll drop me a whole grade!" I gasped.

"Ok, ok. _Calmaté_. Breath!" he grabbed my shoulders and held me down. After a few moments he let go.

"Ok, I'm calm now," I exhaled as my arms went limp at my sides.

"So, you want help with relaxing right? Well being up here is one of those ways isn't it? That's why you brought me here," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You're smarter than I thought," I giggled. "_¡Qué inteligente!_"

"Thank you, thank you," he bowed grinning. "Now, if we're done questioning my smartness," he gave me a look, "Let's begin your lesson."

"Lesson?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yup. You wanted my help? Well you got it _chiquilla_," he smiled.

_**Drip Drip Drip...**_

I felt the tickle on my neck before I even knew what it was. That little raindrop was just so unexpected. "Just like everything else in my life..." I muttered.

"What?" Emilio turned away from the road and faced me for the first time since Lily and Angel had gone inside.

"Huh? Oh nothing," I sighed, looking down at the ground. I still felt cold, but my legs were unable to walk me inside. Unable? No, more like _unwilling_. Unwilling to turn away from the presence of the the person I had in front of me.

"So what's up?" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really. Hey can I ask you something?"

He just shrugged.

"What were you and Lily talking about when you ditched me and Angel?"

"Just some stuff," he shrugged again, shifting the weight of his backpack on his shoulders.

"Well can you tell me please?"

"Stop being so curious. Just mind your own business," he looked away and stared up at the clouds.

"What's with _you_? I was just asking something," my temper began to flare.

"We'll don't be. I don't see why you should care anyways, it doesn't involve you."

"Fine then," I crossed my arms and glared.

_'What a jerk!'_ I fumed inside my head. _'I can't believe he can be such an asshole sometimes!' _I decided to look up at the clouds again. Their swirling form brought a somewhat peaceful feeling to my mind, clearing up some of my anger. How was it that he could get to me so easily? I mean, his tone and face showed no form of rudeness, it was just his words. He looked bored, sometimes even peaceful, for the most part. I glared at him again, but he was still watching the clouds. _'Either he's really intelligent, watching the clouds with such admiration of their form and being, or he's really stupid, just staring at the clouds,' _I thought, watching him for a while. _'Really stupid,' _I decided, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you such a jerk sometimes?" I asked, somewhat more calm now.

He just gave me a look, one that held obvious dislike, then shook his head smiling darkly. "Why are you such a spoiled brat sometimes?" he replied sarcastically.

"I am _not_ spoiled!" I retorted.

"Yeah, sure. That's what you think, but what does everybody else think?" he spit out, then began walking away, cutting his way across the field.

His comment left me stunned. For a few moments I just stood there, letting it sink in. I could feel a searing pain going through my heart, my nerves suddenly going numb. This pain was probably the worst he had ever caused me, but somehow this time it was different. This time, I didn't feel like running to hide somewhere and crying. This time, anger grew within me instead of tears. This time, he was _not_ going to get away with his shit!

I ran after him, and as soon I was within his reach, I jerked his backpack to a choking force, then spun him around.

"What is your problem you asshole?!" I yelled in his face. "Why are you always treating me like shit, like something that isn't even _worthy_ of you?!

His hand grabbed my arm, still grabbing onto his backpack, then yanked it off with such force I thought my arm would be ripped off, but I refused to show him any pain. He dropped my arm in an instant, turned around, and continued walking.

I stepped in front of him, it was not going to be _that_ easy to get rid of me.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"Stop acting like such an idiot," he sighed.

"Then stop acting like such an asshole!" I replied bitterly. "Now answer me!"

"Why should I? It wouldn't even matter if I did. You would just hear, but you wouldn't listen. Besides, as soon as you got home you would just play with your iPod and talk for hours on your cellphone complaining to somebody about what an 'asshole' I am. Afterwards you would watch your favorite show on your huge T.V. and afterwards play video games."

I listened as my fury grew and grew with every word that came out of his lips. "Maybe if you stopped being an asshole long enough to actually get to know me, you'd see I'm not like that! But no, you're always being such a two-faced jerk who acts all nice and great to other people and acts like a jackass to me to even do that! What the hell did I even do to you in the first placed to get treated like this anyways?!"

"You're such an ignorent little brat. Maybe if you stopped talking about yourself long enough to get to know a person, you might learn a thing or two," he glared.

"I don't talk about myself endlessly like you stupidly think I do! And besides, it's just you who acts like this to me. Everyone else is pretty ok so what the hell is _your_ problem?!"

"I'm actually doing you a favor in a way. You think the world is such a great place, that it treats you so nice because your 'nice' to them back, but you know what?! All of that is bullshit! Everyone treats you so great because of your looks, because they think your beautiful. They want something from you, most of them do, especially the guys. All of them only want one thing from you, so I'm doing you a favor: I'm opening your big brown eyes to the world that's really here! Look around you, don't believe their stupid lies! Actually listen to what they're saying to you and _think_ damnit! Maybe this will make you see that just because you're beautiful, not everyone is as stupid as you think to treat you better above everybody else!" He inhaled deeply after making his point.

_'Want something from me? Doing me a favor? Just because I'm beautiful?' I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't believe it. As much as part of me wanted to punch him in the face, a bigger part wanted to cry. Cry, not because what he said hurt, but because I realized that what he said was right. Cry, because I thought about my whole life, thought about words that had been said to me before, words that were empty, and I saw that he was right. _

Sadly, the part of me that wanted to cry won. I could feel the hot tears bursting through the dams of m eyes, felt them stream down my cheeks and felt them drop to the ground when they reached the edge of my chin. I wouldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't.

There was a moment of pure silence when the tears fell silently down my cheeks, but it had disappeared when I fell to the ground on my knees, sobbing. I covered my face in my hands, but couldn't muffle the sobs. How I wished he would just go away, just go away and let me cry in peace. He won, so why wouldn't he just leave?!

"Rose..." he spoke, after I let out more sobs. "Rose, listen to me," he tried again, his voice softer and lower than before.

"No! Just leave me alone! You're right ok? You're right about everything, so just leave me alone! Just...leave..!" I swiped a hand at him, already crouching by me, but it missed by a mile.

"Rose, listen," he didn't give up, his voice held a more stern tone, but it was still caring. "Rose, I'm not done. Look, there's a lot of people like that in the world ok? I'm sorry, but I don't take it back. There are though, a lot of people who do care about you, who aren't just using you. There really are people who care about you... deeply," he gently grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my streaming face. I was forced to look at him, and I saw he was at eye level at me, looking at me with such an intensity I never in a million years thought he would show me.

I tried to pull my hands back, but he was holding on strongly to them. "Yeah right," I scoffed.

"There are Rose. First of all, you know you have your parents and your little sister. They love you in a way that only family could. Your family will always love you unconditionally. You also have Lily and Rochel, and you know they love you. After all you guys have gone through, how could they _not_ love you?You have other friends too, _real_ friends, and they care about you as well."

I sniffed and tried to wipe my tears with my arms as best as I could. I knew they cared about me, I really did, but I was just too miserable right now to actually believe it fully. "Look, just let me go ok? Please..." I nearly begged.

"No. Not until you believe me. You know I'm right. You do have people who care about you ok?"

"Yeah...ok,"

"Rose! Listen to me!" he lifted me up by my wrists until we were standing. "There are people who care about you. Believe me, please.." He looked directly in my eyes again with that same intensity that had been there only a few moments ago.

"Why should I? You don't care about me in the first place, so why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered and turned away.

"You're wrong. Look, I know I treat you like crap sometimes. I know I'm an asshole to you too sometimes, but it just pisses me off!"

"You acting like that towards me?" I asked puzzled, turning back.

"No," he sighed. "It pisses me off that you just trust everyone so easily. It pisses me off when I see those bastards looking at you like that, and trying to touch you without you even noticing. I'm like this to at least get you on your guard. To get you to at least open yours eyes a little and notice what they're doing."

"You actually care if they do that to me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just listen would you? Like I said, I know I treat you badly, and you don't deserve it... most of the times," he added with a a slight smile, but I just frowned. "But, believe it or not I _do _care about you."

"Yeah right. Just stop lying," I muttered warily.

"I'm not lying! It's true!" His grip on my wrists was finally released, but I wasn't. In a second he put his arms around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him.

_'Woah woah woah woah! One minute he's yelling at me, the next he's hugging me? What the hell?!'_

I raised my hands and put them on his shoulders, about to push him away, until I smelled something wonderful._ 'What is that...?'_ I wondered, lingering in the haze that the scent put my mind in. My legs got weaker, as did my arms, and I felt my head slowly falling on Emilio's shoulder. Once it landed on his broad shoulder, I took another breath and realized something that cleared the haze in my mind for an instant. _'It's him! He's the one who smells so...'_ I couldn't even finish my thought, having inhaled once again and lost my mind.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, pulling back a little to look at my face once again.

"Do I have a choice...?" my mind slowly responded to his question. His scent was so powerfully addictive I didn't realize my arms had slowly snaked around his neck, no longer on his shoulders about to push him away, until my arms felt the warm skin of his neck pressed against my cool hand.

One of his hands realeased my waist and lifted itself only to brush my tear-streaked cheek. His soft caress only made me fall deeper into my hazy mind.

"You know, I really did mean what I said before," he spoke slowly and softly, still brushing my cheek.

"What did you mean...?" I asked, confused once again.

"You really are beautiful..."

He returned his hand to my waist, my cheek missing the warmth he left, and felt him pull me closer to him. The haze in my head began to clear when I realized what he was about to do, and when he was only inches from my face, my mind was fully clear. My head was clear alright, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop.

_**Drip Drip Drip...**_

"Ok," Angel spoke, coming up to me. "Now Lily, if you want my help, you're going to have to trust me completely ok? _¿Puedes hacer eso?"_

"Yeah, I can do that..." I whispered.

"Ok, now what song do you want to dance for your final?"

"_No sé._ I'm not sure which one I should choose yet, but I really liked this one," I said silencing myself to listen to the rest of the song.

_...I love the way you move your hips_

_Lady classy but sassy, I know that you're dancing for me._

_Cosita rica _

_Tell me what it's gonna be_

_I wanna take you home with me._

_Mamita de mí __corazón_

_And if you feel me baby,_

_C'mon let's just get it on..._

"It's good," he answered. "I really like the rhythm, but how much time do you have to learn that?"

"Uh... Two days," I smiled sheepishly.

"Two days?! Lily, I can't help you learn a dance like this in two days!"

"I know. Look, it's ok if it's a different song, but please, I just want to pass my final. Please," I looked at him.

"Ok, let's look through the songs," he walked over to the small table and began clicking the player, changing the songs constantly. Sometimes he nodded, other times he shook his head, but mostly he just skipped to the next song before it played for more than fifteen seconds. Finally, he found a song he let play for more than fifteen seconds.

_'Fifteen...Twenty...Sixty... It's over...'_ I looked over at him, and he was grinning back.

"I found it," he grinned even wider. "I know it's slow, but I can teach you this fast _and_ guarantee it'll look great."

"It's a good song. Ok, teach me!"

Angel pushed another button and the song began playing again.

_Late at night when all the world_

_Is sleeping..._

_I stay up and think of you..._

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too..._

"Now," he came over to me and put a finger up to his lips "Shh."

I nodded as he placed one of his hands carefully on my waist, the other holding mine in a waltz-like stance.

_Cause I'm dreamin_

_Of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow_

_I'll be holdin you tight._

_Cause there's nowhere in the world_

_I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room_

_Dreamin about you and me..._

He began to glide me around the rooftop, and I felt the world around us fade. Light seemed to push through the darkness, and I felt the warmth from him radiating to me, his body so close to mine, but I didn't mind. Faster and faster he glided me, then spun me around until I felt dizzy. But it wasn't dizziness from the spin, it was from his eyes. I looked at them and noticed nothing else, his gaze penetrating past my dark brown eyes and deeper still. I felt that somehow we had inched closer and closer as each minute of the song passed.

_Dreamin..._

_Dreamin..._

_With you..._

_Tonight..._

The song ended but neither of us pulled away. In fact, I felt we had gotten even closer. His hand that had delicately rested on my waist encircled it entirely while the other entwined his fingers with mine and lowered themselves. He didn't speak; all he did was stare. But somehow, within his eyes, I found the words he spoke silently. I rested my forehead against his for a second and closed my eyes.

"Your hands trembled a lot at first... Were you nervous?" he whispered, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"No..." I lied.

"_No tengas miedo. Relajate_," he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I felt my heart beat faster.

"Are you nervous now?" he asked after a while.

"No..."

My forehead lifted again as I opened my eyes, but his face only inched closer still.

_'I'm not nervous anymore because now I just feel music sing through me when I'm with you...'_

_**Drip Drip Drip...**_

The warmth of his soft lips is all I felt only seconds after darkness draped my eyes. I felt the rain begin to pour, but I didn't care. My lips instinctively moved with his and I felt a passion I had never felt before rising in my stomach, making my heart sing. My hands tangled themselves in his wet hair in an instant. The rain only poured harder but I didn't care. All that mattered was this moment, this moment in time when I felt truth finally being released. Just like the cloud. I felt all truth being released in it's own words: Drip Drip Drip...

**(A/N:** OOH! Ok how did you guys like that? I really hope it was awesome! Well, here's the little translation thingy I promised:

**_Chalé_-** Kinda like sayin _damn_ in Spanish. Just a form of exclamation.

**_Ven_ _Aquí_**- Come Here.

**_Calmaté_**- Calm Down.

_**¡Qué inteligente!**- _HowIntelligent!

**_Chiquilla_**- Baby Girl. ((Something like that...))

_**¿Puedes hacer eso?**-_ Can you do that?

_**No sé**- _I don't know.

**_No tengas miedo. Relajate_**- Don't be scared. Relax.

Ok I think I got everything. Ooh ok and ONE MORE THING. No, it's not about you guys reviewing ((although you really should! click clicky on that little button on the bottom and review!)). This story is like realistic fiction. At the very end you guys can send me messages and ask what parts are true in mine and Rose's lives, and whats fake. I try to keep this as close to reality as I can though. Now review, tell me what you think, and tell me whether this should be kept one-shot or continue in a mini-series thingy! Gracias!**)**


End file.
